Brother
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Entah berapa banyak orang yang berpikiran untuk pulang, meminta maaf, dan memeluk kakak atau adik mereka yang tengah ada di rumah. Ah, ternyata persaudaraan itu memang hal yang indah namun sering terlupa. Last Chapter, UPDATE!
1. First Chapter

**DISCLAIMER** : Yang bikin Kuroshitsuji itu Yana Toboso, loh... Klo yg bikin Sebastian jadi bego, ya saya lah!

**WARNING** : AU, OOC, No Sho-ai, just brotherhood

* * *

Bosan ah bikin Sebastian yang selalu sempurna! Bagi yang hanya menyukai Sebastian yang sempurna, boleh meninggalkan page ini karena kalian pasti akan berusaha nyari saya untuk bunuh saya

^^V **PEACE!**

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER**

.

"…phang-han dhan put-thi hi-dhu bhahagiya selhamanya," pemuda yang tadinya memberi perhatian penuh pada buku dongeng ditangannya kini mendongak dengan wajah harap-harap cemas pada bocah dihadapannya.

"Yee…Sebastian pintar!" puji si bocah sambil bertepuk tangan dengan girang. Tawa lebar terpampang di wajah bocah berambut kelabu itu hingga mata _saphire_-nya menghilang untuk sejenak. Tawa itu kini menular ke sosok pemuda dihadapannya yang jauh lebih tua tersebut. Sebastian. Dia berhasil membaca kisah Putri Salju secara utuh sendirian, lho!

"He…hehe…hehehe!" kekehnya. Menyembunyikan kedua bola mata _ruby_-nya yang indah.

"Karena sudah capek membaca, kita makan dulu, yuk!" Ciel, sang bocah berusia 10 tahun itu menarik ranselnya mendekat dan memindahkan diri ke samping Sebastian. Setelah membuka tas itu, dikeluarkannya 2 buah pisang dan 2 botol jus jeruk buatan ibunya.

Dengan telaten, dibukanya satu botol jus dan dikupasnya satu pisang dengan menyisakan setengah bagian yang masih berbalut kulit kuning licin.

"Satu untukmu," dia meletakkan botol jus dan pisang yang sudah dibuka itu di meja lipat tempat buku-buku mereka bergeletakan. Dengan cekatan, dibereskannya buku-buku itu agar makan Sebastian tak terganggu. Dia mengambil pisang bagiannya yang masih kuning sempurna. "Satu untukku."

"Sa-thu! Sa-thu!" pekik Sebastian sambil bertepuk tangan. Teriakannya yang antusias membuat Ciel harus rela kebanjiran liur pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Iya, satu-satu!" Ciel tersenyum sambil membuka kulit pisang miliknya. "Mari makaaaan!"

"Mha-khan!" sahut Sebastian dan mengikuti jejak Ciel mengambil pisang bagiannya.

Tak lama mereka berdua telah larut dalam sesi cemilan sore di tepi danau tak jauh dari perumahan mereka. Ciel paling suka menikmati _sunset_ di tempat ini bersama Sebastian, kakaknya. Setiap jam 3 sore mereka selalu jalan berdua kemari. Entah hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk, bermain, ataupun belajar seperti hari ini.

Tempat ini sepi dan Sebastian menyukainya. Lingkungan rumah mereka adalah lingkungan para pekerja _workaholic_ yang pergi pagi pulang larut dan memilih untuk tak memiliki anak. Tempat ini jadi sepi pengunjung dan lebih mirip ruang privasi Ciel dan Sebastian saja.

Sebenarnya Ciel dan Sebastian bukanlah kakak beradik kandung melainkan saudara sepupu. Namun keluarga Phantomhive, keluarga Ciel, telah lama merawat Sebastian dan mereka sudah menganggapnya seperti putra sendiri. Begitu pula Ciel. Mereka sangat dekat dan tak bisa dipisahkan.

Keluarga Phantomhive sering dicemooh karena keberadaan Sebastian. Ya, tetangga mereka memang jarang di rumah, tapi sekalinya mampir, mereka hanya bisa membuat kuping keluarga kecil itu panas.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah pada diri Sebastian kecuali dia adalah pengidap penyakit _phenylketonuria_ atau biasa disebut PKU. Ciel pernah mencari tahu sendiri tentang penyakit itu di internet.

PKU adalah kelainan pada metabolisme tubuh dimana penderitanya tidak memiliki enzim yang dapat memetabolisme fenilalanin, asam amino penting yang terkandung dalam makanan. Akibatnya, fenilalanin menumpuk di pembuluh darah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan saraf otak. Jika hal itu terjadi dapat menyebabkan keterbelakangan mental dan itulah yang dialami oleh Sebastian.

Penyakit ini tidak akan menimbulkan efek buruk dan penderitanya bisa hidup normal dengan syarat, TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAN PROTEIN terutama yang berasal dari hewan dan juga pemanis buatan. Karena itu penderitanya harus menjalani diet ketat dimana mereka hanya bisa memakan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran serta air putih saja.

Penyakit ini menurun dan itu artinya, kedua orangtua Sebastian pun memiliki penyakit yang sama. Saat usia Sebastian 4 tahun, kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sang ibu yang memegang hak perwaliannya harus bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupi mereka karena sang ayah sudah tak mau menafkahi. Selama itu pulalah Sebastian dirawat oleh pengasuh yang tentunya tak setelaten ibunya dalam mengontrol diet ketat yang seharusnya dia jalani.

Satu dua kali, lebih karena tak tahu, sang pengasuh memberinya susu kotak, kue kering, ataupun donat yang _notabene_ mengandung banyak fenilalanin. Setengah tahun kemudian, ibunya menemukan fakta bahwa putranya mulai menunjukkan gejala aneh seperti kejang-kejang, hiperaktif, gangguan _mood_ yang tiba-tiba, dan akhirnya, Sebastian yang saat kecil dikenal pandai, mengalami kemerosotan mental secara drastis. Kasarnya idiot.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan dirinya dan putra semata wayangnya, ibu Sebastian pun pada akhirnya lebih memilih menyeberang ke dunia sana. Meninggalkan putranya yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa dan sangat membutuhkannya sendirian.

Akhirnya hak asuh Sebastian diambil alih oleh Rachel Phantomhive, adik kandung dari ibu Sebastian. Walaupun diejek oleh keluarga suami dan lingkungan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang elit, dia tak peduli.

Dia dan suaminya tetap membesarkan Sebastian selayaknya anak sendiri. Saat mereka punya anak kandung pun, Ciel, kasih sayang mereka pada Sebastian tak berubah. Malah kini jadi bertambah satu orang lagi yang sangat menyayangi pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ciel.

Kini Ciel berusia 10 tahun semetara Sebastian 16 tahun. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat dan mereka selalu saja menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bisa dibilang Sebastian sangat menurut pada Ciel. Hanya Ciel yang bisa menenangkannya saat dia mengamuk. Hanya Ciel yang bisa membuat Sebastian duduk dengan tenang untuk belajar baca tulis. Dan hasilnya…lumayan.

Ciel tak pernah mengeluh. Meskipun nyaris semua waktunya selain di sekolah hanya dihabiskan bersama Sebastian, dia menikmatinya.

Setelah menghabiskan pisang dan jusnya, Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Sebastian. Sungguh sangat disayangkan karena secara fisik, Sebastian tak mengalami perubahan yang dialami oleh kebanyakan pesakitan seperti dia. Dia tetap tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan dengan tubuh atletis sempurna.

Penyakitnya hanya mengakibatkan sedikit ruam pucat di kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat dan rambut menipis yang tak terlalu kentara. Syukur dia tidak mengalami mikrosefal atau kepala yang mengecil seperti hal yang lazim dialami penderita PKU sepertinya. Penampilannya juga bersih walaupun terkadang dia sering berliur.

Jika saja dia normal, bicara dengan normal, berjalan dengan normal, dan bergaul dengan normal, pasti Ciel sudah berkali-kali dikenalkan pada calon kakak iparnya. Tapi bicara saja suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. Jangankan berlari, berjalan pun dia terseok. Sebastian tak ubahnya seperti anak 3 tahun di dalam tubuh remaja 16 tahun.

Terkadang Ciel ingin menangis jika melihat kondisi Sebastian, hanya saja dia tak bisa bersedih dihadapannya, bukan? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sebastian yang mengalami ini semua? Terkadang pertanyaan itulah yang terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Perasaannya pada Sebastian bukan hanya sekedar iba, melainkan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu dia berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk Sebastian. Menjalani hidup bersama-sama sampai saatnya dia tak dapat lagi menjaga kakak tercintanya itu.

Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian dan menyaputnya dalam genggamannya yang kecil. Dipejamkan matanya dengan khusyuk sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerbangkan poninya.

Tak diindahkannya bau tubuh Sebastian yang mungkin bagi orang lain terasa memuakkan. Baginya itu terasa seperti sabun jeruk mereka. Helaian rambutnya yang lengket karena tetesan jus jeruk dari mulut Sebastian pun tak dipedulikannya. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah…haru yang dalam.

"Sebastian, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," lirihnya. Sebastian hanya termangu dengan wajah kosongnya yang biasa.

Ya, namun dia lupa satu hal. Lupa bahwa waktu bisa merubah segalanya termasuk dirinya.

**XXX**

**2 tahun kemudian**

"Ciel, hari ini kita jadi pergi, kan?" Ciel menoleh ke seseorang yang baru saja menepuk punggungnya. Alois Trancy. Di belakangnya, Elizabeth Middleford a.k.a Lizzie mengekor. Kedua saudara sepupu blonde itu adalah teman baik Ciel di sekolah yang juga merupakan wakil dan sekretarisnya di dewan senat siswa.

Ya, kini Ciel sudah kelas 2 SMP dan menjabat sebagai ketua dewan senat siswa. Jika awal masuk SMP sudah membuatnya disibukkan dengan beragam ekskul di sekolah, maka kini dia jauh lebih sibuk lagi.

"Jadi, dong! Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?" Ciel memasukkan semua bukunya ke laci meja dan menggendong tas ranselnya. "Liz, kau sudah membuat daftar belanjaan yang harus kita beli, kan?"

"He-eh! Sudah, kok!" jawab Lizzie mantap. "Nih!"

Dia mengulurkan sebuah catatan kecil tapi panjangnya minta ampun kepada Ciel. Ciel mengangguk-angguk takzim.

"Dan Alois, kau sudah meminta dana pada bendahara, bukan?" kini dia beralih ke Alois.

"_I, I, captain_!" jawabnya dengan nada main-main. Ciel tak peduli. Baginya itu terdengar seperti 'iya'.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Ciel pada kedua temannya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Dua minggu lagi akan ada acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Dan sekarang mereka mau pergi belanja barang-barang keperluan dekorasi.

Baru saja mereka sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba….

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Ketiga anak itu kompak menoleh ke saku celana Ciel, tempat suara itu berasal. Ciel merogoh sakunya dan mendapati tulisan 'MUM' di layar ponselnya.

"Iya, Mum! Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan malas. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan ibunya dan itu seratus persen tepat.

"Bisakah hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat, Sayang? Mum harus menemani ayahmu untuk acara pertemuan bisnis. Bisakah kau segera pulang agar bisa menjaga Sebastian?"

"Mum, kau kan tahu kalau hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Aku kan sudah minta izin. Ini saja aku, Alois, dan Lizzie baru mau berangkat!" jawab Ciel dengan nada seketus yang dia bisa.

'Memangnya aku ini _babysitter_ yang harus ada kapanpun saat dibutuhkan, apa?' dengusnya dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hm…Mum jadi bingung. Ayahmu membutuhkanku. Sayangnya Mum juga tak bisa mengajak Sebastian karena dia benci keramaian. Hm," Ciel diam.

Pokoknya hari ini dia tak mau mengalah. Jika setiap kali dia punya acara sendiri dan harus _on call_ untuk menjaga Sebastian terus, bagaimana kerjaannya bisa selesai? Karena itu dia membiarkan sang ibu memikirkan caranya sendirian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Ms. Angela untuk menjaga Sebastian," putus Nyonya Rachel yang kini mengembangkan senyum di wajah Ciel.

'Bagus!' sorak anak itu dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya Mum tak terlalu menyukainya. Sepertinya dia kurang sabar jika menghadapi Sebastian. Nanti aku akan coba carikan pengasuh yang lain, namun kali ini sepertinya harus dia," tentu saja dia pengasuh yang tak sabaran. Dia perawan tua yang belum pernah punya anak. Diralat. Mungkin dia juga belum pernah punya pacar.

'Masa bodoh!' jawab Ciel dalam hati.

"_Bye_, Sayang! Hati-hati, ya!"

"Ya, Mum! _Bye_!" setelah sambungan terputus, Ciel memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa? Menjaga kakakmu lagi?" tanya Alois.

"Ya, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang akan menjaganya, kok! Jadi…ayo pergi!" seru Ciel.

"Ayooo!"

.

Ciel membuang bungkus burger yang tadi dibelinya untuk dimakan di jalan ke tong sampah depan rumahnya. Dibersihkannya ujung bibirnya dengan besutan ibu jari dan dijilatnya sedikit kedua belah bibirnya yang masih berasa saus itu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Kelihatannya orangtuanya belum pulang.

Hari ini dia pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Tadi, selesai belanja, dia dan kedua temannya sekalian makan dan jalan-jalan. Ciel senang menghabiskan waktu seperti itu dengan kawan-kawannya. Entah main di _game center_, karaoke, ataupun hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman sambil makan hot dog. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding menjaga Sebastian.

Bukannya dia tak sayang lagi pada kakaknya itu, namun dibandingkan bermain bersama teman-temannya, menjaga Sebastian terasa sangat…membosankan.

Saat membuka pintu rumah, indra pendengaran Ciel diserang oleh mesin penembak otomatis yang mungkin dipakai di Perang Dunia II. Oke, itu kiasan yang berlebihan karena berondongan peluru itu hanyalah suara sumpah serapah yang Ciel tahu berasal dari Ms. Angela dan teriakan Sebastian di dapurnya.

Dengan sedikit bergegas, Ciel berlari kecil menuju dapur. Matanya membulat tatkala melihat piring-piring bergelimpangan di lantai dapurnya dengan Ms. Angela yang sibuk memungutinya satu persatu. Tak lupa sumpah serapahnya juga. Sementara Sebastian sibuk berteriak sambil memukul-mukul meja makan.

"Dasar idiot! Tolol! Tahu begini aku tak akan mau mengasuhmu, bodoh!"

Ciel menggeram marah. Dengan langkah menghentak dia menghampiri Sebastian dan memeluk pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Ms. Angela masih membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring di lantai tanpa suara saat tahu anak sang nyonya rumah ternyata sudah ada disana.

"Sst…tenanglah! Tenang, ya!" bisik Ciel lembut di telinga Sebastian. Tangan rampingnya sibuk mengelus punggung Sebastian dengan sabar.

"Ci-hel! Ci-hel!" Sebastian yang mulai tenang, balas memeluk lengan Ciel yang melingkar didadanya sambil tersengal-sengal. Ciel membiarkan kepala penuh keringat Sebastian bersandar di dadanya.

"Iya, tenang. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku, ya?" bisik Ciel lagi. Sebastian mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Pehempuan it-hu! Thak mha-hu!" tunjuknya pada Ms. Angela yang kini tengah membuang pecahan piringnya di tong sampah. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersentak dan menggeram. Namun geraman itu langsung berubah jadi senyum saat Ciel melotot padanya.

"Duduk tenang dulu disini, ya! Tunggu aku!" Ciel mencoba melepas pelukannya, tapi Sebastian menahannya.

"Ci-hel!" Ciel membelai rambut Sebastian dengan sayang.

"Sebentar saja, ya?" ujarnya lembut. Dan itu membuat Sebastian melepaskannya juga. Ciel berjalan menuju Ms. Angela. Dengan sedikit hentakan kepala, Ms. Angela sudah tahu bahwa bocah itu mengajaknya bicara di luar.

Mereka berhenti di ruang tamu. Ciel membalik badan hingga kini berhadapan langsung dengan Ms. Angela, pengasuh tak sabaran itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menampakkan wajah tak suka. Ciel tak pernah berusaha jadi anak baik jika harus berhadapan dengan orang dewasa yang menyebalkan termasuk wanita dihadapannya itu. Usia sama sekali bukan pertanda apapun.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan pada Sebastian?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin menusuk.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja mengamuk saat kuberi makan malam. Dia membanting semuanya. Berteriak-teriak seperti gori-. Um, maksudku…aku tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja marah begitu," Ciel makin mengeluarkan pandangan 'Aku sangat tak suka kau!'-nya pada Ms. Angela.

"Dia tak akan mengamuk kalau tak ada sebabnya. Akan kutanya sendiri padanya nanti. Sekarang tolong Anda bereskan saja kekacauan di dapur, setelah itu Anda boleh pulang. Biar Sebastian bersamaku!" saat Ciel berbalik, dengan wajah geram Ms. Angela mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Ciel. Sialnya, dia tertangkap basah. Ciel berbalik lagi padanya dan hanya berkomentar dengan _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

"Satu lagi. Jika kau tak suka menjaga Sebastian, jangan pernah memenuhi panggilan ibuku!" Ciel sudah tak lagi memakai kata 'Anda' melainkan 'kau'. Ya, dia hanya tak melihat hal lebih untuk dihormati dari wanita ini kecuali umurnya yang mungkin hampir 5 kali lebih tua darinya. Dan itu bukanlah kriteria bocah tegas itu untuk menghormati orang lain.

Akhirnya dia meninggalkan Ms. Angela yang mematung syok sendirian dan kembali ke dapur untuk menengok Sebastian.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Maaf ya aku pulang terlambat. Sudah makan?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil kemudian menggeleng.

Ciel melangkah menuju kompor yang masih ditunggangi panci, melihat apa yang dimasak oleh Ms. Angela untuk makan malam Sebastian. Bubur wortel, jamur, dan brokoli. Disendoknya setengah ke dalam piring dan dia pun kembali ke Sebastian.

"Nah, selama Ms. Angela membereskan tempat ini, kita ke kamar saja, yuk!" Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian, menunggu sang kakak berdiri dengan susah payah, dan menuntunnya berjalan lambat dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membawa piring makanan.

Sesampainya di kamar Sebastian yang sedikit berbau apak, Ciel mendudukkannya di ranjang. Dia menaruh piring yang tadi dibawanya ke meja belajar, lalu dia berlutut di lantai, di hadapan Sebastian.

"Baiklah, apa yang tadi dilakukan Ms. Angela padamu?" tanyanya. Mata birunya bertabrakan langsung dengan cahaya mata merah Sebastian. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sebastian membekap mulut Ciel dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian mendorongnya pelan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" protes Ciel. Namun dia sadar satu hal yang membuatnya ternganga. "Maksudmu…Ms. Angela melakukan itu padamu?"

Hal itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sebastian. Ciel berdecih.

"Dasar! Sudah! Tak usah pikirkan si nenek sihir itu! Oh, iya!" Ciel baru menyadari bahwa dia masih menggendong tas ranselnya. Di dalamnya ada satu hadiah yang sengaja dia belikan untuk Sebastian. Dikeluarkannya hadiah itu dari dalamnya dengan _excited_. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sebastian! Coba teba~k!"

Ciel sengaja membuat Sebastian berwajah bingung dengan menyembunyikan hadiahnya di balik punggung. Setelah melihat Sebastian sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya, Ciel mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tara! Kau suka?"

"Bhu-khu!" Sebastian bertepuk tangan girang seperti anak kecil baru mendapat balon. Membuat senyum iseng Ciel berubah jadi tawa senang. Ciel beringsut duduk di samping kaki Sebastian yang masih duduk di ranjang dan memperlihatkan sampul buku itu.

"Judulnya Hansel dan Gretel. Ini Hansel. Yang perempuan Gretel. Mereka kakak adik seperti kita," jelas Ciel sambil menunjuk kedua tokoh yang menjadi sampul buku itu. Namun masih ada satu tokoh lagi yang tersisa. "Nah, kalau yang ini nenek sihir. Seperti Ms. Angela."

"Bha-cha! Bha-cha!" Sebastian melonjak-lonjak dan memukul-mukul ranjangnya dengan gembira. Membuat kepala Ciel beberapa kali tertoyor oleh tangan besar pemuda itu. Akhirnya Ciel kembali ke tempatnya tadi berlutut dan menggeleng pelan.

"Akan kubacakan. Tapi kau harus makan, oke?" Sebastian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya senang. Ciel tersenyum dan mengambil piring di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sebastian.

Setelah memastikan Sebastian memegang sendoknya dengan benar, Ciel menyabet kembali buku yang terabaikan di lantai dan duduk di samping sang kakak. Dan seperti malam-malam kebersamaan mereka yang lalu-lalu, segalanya kembali diisi dengan tawa.

**XXX**

"Iya, iya! Ini aku mau berangkat! Iya, dadah!" Ciel menuruni tangga dengan tergesa sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celana safarinya. Langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga terakhir saat seseorang menghadangnya. Rachel Phantomhive, ibunya. Ciel menggigit bibir. Setidaknya dia tahu kenapa ibunya repot-repot mencegatnya begini.

"Sayang, kau mau pergi, ya? Bisa kau tunda? Hari ini jaga Sebastian, ya?" Ciel menghembuskan napas jengah.

"Mum, aku mau pergi dengan teman-temanku! Aku mau liburan! Mereka baru saja meneleponku dan kubilang 'ya, aku mau jalan!' dan sekarang aku harus menghubungi mereka lagi untuk membatalkannya? Memangnya Mum mau kemana, sih?" dengus Ciel.

"Maaf, Sayang. Kakek Barnett, ayah Bibi Angelina meninggal. Mum harus pergi ke rumah duka. Jika Mum membawa Sebastian, Mum takut tak bisa mengawasinya karena sibuk membantu," jelas Rachel.

Angelina Barnett adalah teman dekat Rachel yang juga dokter terapi Sebastian. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat dekat yang nyaris seperti kerabat Rachel harus melayat dan membantu, kan?

"Argh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?" seru Ciel frustasi.

"Maaf, Ciel. Tapi inipun mendadak sekali. Besok baru kita sekeluarga menghadiri upacara pemakamannya, ya?" Ciel mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. Ibunya selalu bicara dengan sabar. Membuatnya sulit mencari ruang untuk memberontak dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Oke! Daripada Mum menelepon nenek sihir itu untuk menjaga Sebastian!" jawab Ciel. Rachel tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" dikecupnya pipi mulus sang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ih, Mum! Apa-apaan, sih? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" Ciel merengut sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

.

Walaupun sudah bersedia menjaga sang kakak hari ini, Ciel sebenarnya masih kesal. Jika hari ini memang hanya akan dia habiskan untuk main bersama teman, dia tak akan sesak sampai sebegininya.

Sebenarnya…hari ini dia mau kencan! Kencan pertamanya dengan Lizzie. Dan err-, hal yang sudah dikhayalkannya sejak semalam pupus sudah. Apalagi saat menelepon untuk membatalkannya tadi, Lizzie terdengar sedikit kecewa. Dan itu semua gara-gara…

Ciel mengarahkan pandangannya dari majalah remaja yang sedang dibacanya ke arah Sebastian yang masih berusaha menyelesaikan buku Hansel dan Gretelnya. Dia mendengus sebal dan memutuskan tak ingin bergabung dengan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

'Biar saja. Toh dia lagi tenang,' pikirnya. Hingga tak lama…

"Ci-hel! De-ngha- dhe-ngha khan akho!" Sebastian menggoyang bahu pemuda itu. Ciel tak menanggapi. Pokoknya dia kesal. Dan saat Sebastian menarik majalah yang sedang dia baca, kekesalan Ciel langsung naik ke titik didih tertinggi.

"Apa-apaan, sih kau ini!" tegurnya keras. Membuat Sebastian terkejut akan tabiat Ciel yang tak biasa itu. "Sudah, ah! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Ciel merebut kembali majalahnya dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ci-hel!" teriak Sebastian di kaki tangga. Pemuda itu memang tak bisa naik ke tangga lebih dari setengah jalan sendirian.

"Ci-hel! CI-HEEEEL!" jeritnya lebih keras. Dan Ciel tak peduli. Masa bodoh! Pokoknya dia kesal! Kesal!

Toh, Sebastian hanya akan menjerit-jerit di tangga sampai dia kecapean. Toh, tak akan ada tetangga yang mendengar karena mereka lebih suka menginap di kantor. Dan toh, Sebastian dan juga ibunya harus mengerti bahwa remaja seperti dia memang butuh saat-saat sendirian.

Sebastian meremat pegangan tangga sambil terus meneriakkan nama Ciel dari sana. Dalam otaknya saat ini, dia hanya tahu bahwa dia ingin berteriak. Dia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Kenapa Ciel tak mau mendengarkannya? Atau kenapa anak itu tak mau bermain dengannya seperti biasa? Dan kenapa dia malah meninggalkannya sendirian disini?

"CIHEEEEELL!" jeritnya lebih keras.

Tentu saja jeritan itu tak sampai ke Ciel karena anak itu lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ MP4-nya. Saat ini dia lebih tertarik mendengar suara vokalis Blink 182 daripada teriakan Sebastian yang sumbang.

Dia membaringkan diri dengan tenang di ranjang dan mulai membaca jejeran huruf di majalahnya kembali. Dia tahu betul Sebastian. Sebastian hanya akan berdiri berteriak di tangga sampai pita suaranya putus jika bisa. Bagaimanapun Sebastian hanya menuruti Ciel bukan? Dan itu artinya tujuannya hanya pemuda itu, bukan barang pecah belah disekitarnya.

"Biar saja dia berteriak sesukanya. Paling dia hanya akan kelelahan sendiri. Sekali-kali aku harus kejam. Mau sampai kapan merepotkan aku terus?" sungut Ciel.

Sebastian menggenggam pegangan tangga dengan lebih kuat. Meneriakkan nama Ciel hingga semua urat di kepalanya terlihat. Namun sosok yang dia harapkan datang tidak muncul-muncul juga dari anak tangga teratas. Sosok yang biasanya membuatnya merasa nyaman dan menenangkan dirinya dengan bisikan lembut.

Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak datang? Kenapa kali ini tidak muncul saat kupanggil? Itulah yang kini berkecamuk dalam kepala Sebastian. Yang tak bias dia ungkapkan kecuali dengan suara gendering pecahnya yang membahana.

Melihat Ciel tak muncul-muncul juga, dia mulai dihantui rasa takut. Bagaimana jika Ciel tidak kembali. Bagaimana kalau anak itu menghilang selamanya? Bagaimana jika tangga itu menelannya dan tak membiarkan Ciel keluar lagi?

"CI-HEL! Akho ak-han men-ohlong mhu" dengan susah payah dan langkah tertatih, Sebastian menyeret kakinya menuju tangga. Dia membuka langkah lebar untuk melalui anak tangga pertama. Berhasil. Anak tangga kedua pun berhasil dilalui.

Sampai ditengah perjalanannya, dia mulai merasa lelah. Di goyangkannya kepala untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang mulai pecah. Dieratkannya pegangannya pada teralis hingga cengkramannya berkeringat.

Namun itu tak mengembalikan penglihatannya yang mulai buyar. Saat dipaksakannya melangkah ke tangga selanjutnya…

"AAARRGHH!" kakinya tergelincir dengan sukses.

.

Ciel melempar majalahnya, melepas earphone-nya, dan bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sejak tadi dia berduet dengan vokalis Blink 182, Tom Delonge. Sepertinya itu membuat _mood_-nya membaik.

"Ah, ambil minum, ah! Sekalian melihat Sebastian. Kayaknya dia sudah berhenti berteriak. Malahan bisa saja ketiduran. Ah, apa aku keterlaluan, ya? Ah, tidak ah! Aku kan hanya membiarkannya sebentar. Hanya membaca satu artikel saja, kok! Lagipula aku harus menyiapkannya makan siang," Ciel bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Dituruninya anak tangga sambil bersiul-siul. Ya, mood-nya memang sudah baik kembali. Siulan itu terhenti, begitu juga dengan langkahnya saat dia sampai di tengah, di belokan tangga.

Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi ngeri. Antara percaya dan tidak pada apa yang dia lihat. Matanya membulat karena ngeri, wajahnya memutih karena cemas, dan mulutnya menganga karena khawatir. Namun disamping semua itu, perasaannya yang paling mendominasi saat ini adalah…perasaan bersalah.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia menemukan kakaknya, Sebastian, orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya hari ini, tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan darah hitam pekat membanjiri kepalanya.

Di dorong oleh degup jantungnya yang memompa dengan cepat, paru-parunya yang memburu oksigen dan membuang karbondioksida dengan tergesa, akhirnya Ciel bias mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

Sebenarnya sy mau buat fic ini jadi ONE-SHOOT, lho! *dikepala sy banyak bertebaran ONE-SHOOT, nih!*

Tapi berhubung malah jadi puanjang buanget, sy bagi jadi 2 chap.

So, bagi yang masih berminat untuk baca, ketemu lagi di last chap-nya, ya! *digampar karena yg laen aja belom ada yg apdet*

.

My, Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing**  
**


	2. Last Chapter

**DISCLAIMER** : Yang bikin Kuroshitsuji itu Yana Toboso, loh... Klo yg bikin Sebastian jadi bego, ya saya lah!

**WARNING** : AU, OOC, No Sho-ai, just brotherhood

* * *

Well, sy senang banyak tanggapan dari kalian yg bermacam2 tentang fic ini. Pertama sy mau kasih solute buat Bu Toboso yg saking hebatnya bikin chara, susah ngubah pandangan orang ttg chara-nya. Kedua, buat sy pribadi fic ini amat sangat manusiawi. Sy kadang menjadi 'Ciel'. Sy jg melihat persahabatan antara 2 orng spt mereka yg menurut sy indah banget & membuat sy terinspirasi u/ bikin fic ini. Tapi bukan true storynya mereka, kok! U/ jawab kalian, sy pinjem kutipan dr Jason Mraz aja biar lebih global

Well Open Up Your Mind And See Like Me  
Open Up Your Plans And Damn You're Free  
Look Into Your Heart And You'll Find Love Love Love Love

Karena u/ sy pribadi tema fic ini adalah cinta. Cinta yg manusiawi.

So, **PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAP!**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

Ciel berdiri ragu di depan kamar rawat Sebastian. Dia bolak-balik menarik ulur tangannya untuk memutar kenop. Dan sejak tadi dia melirik pintu lalu ke sebuah buku dongeng digenggamannya yang baru dibelikannya untuk Sebastian.

Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar masuk. Begitu di dalam, Ciel sedikit tercengang karena tempat itu kosong. Dimana Sebastian? Dimana Mum?

Ciel menghampiri jendela dimana kedua tirainya melambai dengan gemulai dan melongok ke luar. Pemandangan di luar jendela kamar Sebastian adalah taman belakang rumah sakit. Mungkin Rachel sedang membawa Sebastian kesana untuk jalan-jalan sore? Dan benar saja, mereka ada disana.

Rachel dan Sebastian duduk di atas rerumputan. Rachel terlihat sedang menyuapi Sebastian sesuatu. Pemuda berkepala perban itu akan tertawa geli sesaat setelah sendok itu masuk ke mulutnya dan Rachel memberinya tepukan ataupun kecupan.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Sebastian dirawat setelah jatuhnya dia dari tangga. Kepalanya terbentur dan dia mengalami pendarahan yang lumayan gawat. Begitu menemukan Sebastian dalam keadaan mengenaskan, Ciel mencari bantuan keluar. Untung saja Mr. Trevor, seorang tukang kebun keliling di blok mereka, sedang membereskan kebun tetangga sebelah. Mereka langsung melarikan Sebastian ke rumah sakit dengan _pick up_ tua milik Mr. Trevor.

Ciel ingat, saat itu dia terus-terusan menangis. Apalagi saat Sebastian dibawa ke UGD dan cukup lama ditangani dokter. Walaupun saat itu Rachel dan Vincent, ayah Ciel, mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Sebastian tak akan apa-apa, Ciel malah bertambah kencang tangisnya.

Biarlah orang menganggapnya cengeng, mengatakan bahwa dia bukan anak laki-laki hebat karena menangis. Yang dia rasakan saat itu hanyalah perasaan takut kehilangan. Kehilangan Sebastian. Apalagi jika kehilangan itu disebabkan olehnya.

Waktu Sebastian dinyatakan keluar dari masa kritis dan diistirahatkan di kamar inap biasa, Ciel ngotot mau menemani disana. Dia ingin ada di samping Sebastian saat pemuda itu bangun nanti. Dan selama berada di samping Sebastian, Ciel tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak? Kepala Sebastian dibebat perban dalam keadaan tak sadar. Dan itu karena ulahnya.

Jika semua bisa diulang, Ciel bersumpah tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sebastian lagi. Dia akan ada di samping kakaknya terus sampai saatnya dia tak akan dibutuhkan lagi nanti. Ah, bukankah janji semacam itu pun pernah dia ukirkan dalam hati? Dan nyatanya, dia mengingkarinya.

Kali ini dia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Bukankah pelajaran berharga memang harus didahului dengan pengalaman? Dan seperti biasa, pengalaman yang ampuh adalah pengalaman yang pahit. Hal yang bagus adalah jika peristiwa ini tak terjadi, Ciel tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini tanpa dia sadari dia telah mengabaikan Sebastian. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat Sebastian sadar, Ciel tak ada di sampingnya karena sekolah. Dan saat Ciel datang bersama ayahnya, Sebastian sudah tidur karena efek obat. Karena itu hari ini Ciel langsung datang ke rumah sakit sepulangnya dari sekolah. Kalau dia datang bersama ayahnya nanti sore, mungkin Sebastian sudah tidur lagi.

Ciel menarik diri dari jendela. Tak ada niat untuk keluar dan menyusul kedua keluarganya yang ada di luar sana. Sungguh aneh rasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ciel merasa sungkan untuk bertemu Sebastian. Kira-kira…reaksi kakaknya itu akan bagaimana, ya?

Hembusan napasnya terdengar begitu jelas bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Ciel menoleh. Dipikirnya dia akan mendapati Sebastian dan ibunya, namun yang berdiri di depan pintu sana adalah…Lizzie. Lizzie pun nampak terkejut sama seperti dirinya.

Ah, Lizzie. Gadis yang disukainya. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi bisa menjadi gadisnya. Namun, setelah kejadian Sebastian kemarin, Ciel sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Lizzie. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua pun malah ikut terjebak dalam suasana yang tak mengenakkan. Ciel tahu kalau Lizzie beberapa kali mencoba bicara dengannya walaupun hanya berupa sapaan ringan, tapi Ciel tak sanggup menyahut.

"Mm…sore, Ciel! Aku…aku datang untuk menjenguk Sebastian," suara Lizzie memecahkan keheningan yang untuk beberapa menit lalu membelit mereka. Setelah itu dia tersenyum canggung.

"Sebastian sedang jalan-jalan dengan Mum. Kau sendirian?" Lizzie terhenyak karena untuk pertama kalinya Ciel bicara lumayan panjang sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Um, iya. Tadinya aku mengajak Alois, tapi dia tak bisa karena mau pergi ke pesta perusahaan ayahnya. Katanya dia akan datang besok. Karena aku takut Sebastian sudah keburu pulang, kuputuskan untuk kesini sendirian. Aku tak bisa membawakan apa-apa. Hanya bunga," Lizzie mendekati Ciel dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi dia bawa. Ciel menerimanya dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka. Rasanya masing-masing dari mereka ingin mencekik sang waktu agar tak terus berdetak dan membuat mereka marasa tak enak satu sama lain. Akhirnya Ciel membuka mulutnya.

"Liz…," Lizzie mendongak. Ciel memang menyebut namanya dengan lembut, hanya saja…dia punya firasat bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda impiannya tersebut adalah sesuatu yang dia takuti.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya. Lizzie merasa jantungnya nyaris melompat. Apa ini…apa ini artinya Ciel 'menembaknya'?

"Te-tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai Ciel. Sangat suka! Kalau Ciel sendiri? Apa kau juga…menyukaiku?" jawab Lizzie. Ciel menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Lizzie menyukainya. Ya, itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin dia dengar saat dia akan menembak gadis itu di kencan pertama mereka kemarin. Seharusnya. Tapi kenapa kini dia malah merasa tak menginginkannya?

Ciel menyukai Lizzie. Itu pasti. Jika tak begitu, tak mungkin dia rela mengabaikan Sebastian untuk gadis itu. Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang lebih penting? Siapa yang lebih dia inginkan? Kakaknya, si Sebastiankah? Atau Lizzie? Gadis pujaannya. Ah, kenapa hidup itu harus memilih?

"Maafkan aku, Liz. Bukannya aku tak menyukaimu. Hanya saja…aku belum ingin membawa hubungan kita lebih serius. Aku ingin menjaga Sebastian hingga saatnya dia benar-benar bisa sendirian. Kau boleh membenciku. Kau juga boleh marah dan memakiku sekarang. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Maaf."

Ciel mulai merasa digerogoti rasa bersalah saat melihat Lizzie menundukkan kepala dengan bahu berguncang. Dia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti hati Lizzie karena pada kenyataannya, saat inipun hatinya sakit. Dia harus siap jika Lizzie membencinya sekarang dan mungkin saja hubungan mereka tak akan berjalan sama lagi. Bahkan jika hanya menjadi teman.

Baru saja Ciel hendak mendekati Lizzie, gadis dengan rambut kriwil berikat dua itu mengangkat kepalanya. Diluar dugaan dia tersenyum walau kepedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu bahwa Ciel sangat menyayangi Sebastian. Justru karena itulah hal yang paling kusuka dari Ciel," ujar gadis itu dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. Dia terlihat berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes.

"Um, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Tolong sampaikan salam dan buketku padanya, ya!" Lizzie langsung berlari keluar sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lekukan siku. Ciel mau mengejarnya tapi diurungkan niatnya saat ibu dan kakaknya sudah tiba disana.

"Lho? Lizzie kenapa? Kenapa pulang begitu saja? Dan…apa tadi dia menangis?" tanya Rachel sambil menoleh ke koridor yang telah menelan sosok Lizzie. Ciel menunduk. Ah, dia ingin sekali bercerita ke ibunya. Hanya saja tidak sekarang.

"Ci-hel! Ci-hel!" Ciel membelalakkan mata saat tiba-tiba saja Sebastian memeluknya. Kebimbangannya langsung hilang. Berganti dengan rasa hangat dan rindu. Beban rasa bersalahnya pada Sebastian dan Lizzie seolah diangkat pergi dari dirinya. Ciel balas memeluk Sebastian yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar tersebut. Dia menyurukkan kepalanya di dada kakaknya dan akhirnya dia…menangis sepuasnya. Menangis untuk menumpahkan segala rasa tak nyaman yang bertengger di dadanya.

**XXX**

Ciel bersyukur bahwa hubungannya dan Lizzie bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi meskipun rasa kikuk kadang menghampiri mereka jika hanya berdua. Lizzie yang pertama menyapanya. Sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat rasa bersalah Ciel pada gadis itu menguap sudah.

Sejak Sebastian keluar dari rumah sakit, Lizzie dan Alois sering ke rumah Ciel untuk bermain bersama Sebastian. Hari ini pun mereka berdua berencana main ke rumah anak berambut kelabu tersebut. Tentu saja Ciel menyambut keinginan mereka dengan senang hati. Sebastian juga menyukai kedua sahabatnya itu.

Meskipun kedua saudara sepupu blonde itu pernah main ke kediaman Phantomhive sebelumnya, paling-paling hanya untuk belajar kelompok saja. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sebastian pun hanya jika mereka menunggu supir jemputan. Makanya, saat teman-temannya rela menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya juga, Ciel merasa sangat senang.

Sebenarnya mereka ke rumah Ciel hari ini untuk belajar. Ada PR melukis dan mereka berencana untuk melukis pemandangan di danau perumahan Ciel. Sekalian mengajak Sebastian juga, jadi sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Selamat siang!" seru ketiga anak tersebut saat mereka tiba di rumah Phantomhive. Tak lama Rachel keluar dari arah dapur.

"Halo, Liz! Halo, Alois! Selamat siang!" sapanya.

"Hm, wanginya…," seru Alois sambil mengendus wangi kue yang menyemerbak di seantero rumah itu. Lizzie menyikut rusuk saudara sepupunya sebagai tanda kesal karena ketidaksopanannya. Alois mengaduh kecil, membuat Ciel dan Rachel yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

"Ah, aku baru saja membuat kue kenari untuk kalian. Kita makan nanti untuk _desert_ setelah makan siang, ya?"

"Iyaaa!" seru Alois paling pertama dan Lizzie hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebastian mana?" tanya Ciel pada ibunya.

"Dia di kamarnya. Ajak dia keluar untuk makan siang, ya!" Ciel mengangguk patuh sebelum melesat menuju kamar Sebastian.

Setelah makan siang dan akhirnya membungkus _desert_ untuk dibawa ke danau, ketiga anak itu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati sudut-sudut pemandangan yang bagus di tepi danau. Sebastian hanya mengikuti di belakang mereka kesana kemari dengan wajah senang. Dia sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Entah benturan dibagian mana yang salah, gerakan motorik Sebastian malah membaik meskipun masih lebih rendah jika dibandingkan dengan anak normal.

Dia sudah bisa menggenggam sesuatu dengan mantap dan bertahan jauh lebih lama untuk menulis. Dia juga tak lagi berjalan terseok-seok meskipun masih lambat. Dan yang menakjubkan, Sebastian sudah bisa naik tangga sendiri!

Dia sering naik sendirian ke kamar Ciel dan mengganggu anak itu yang mungkin sedang belajar atau istirahat di dalamnya. Namun Ciel tak keberatan. Mereka malah jadi sering belajar bersama di kamar Ciel. Bahkan tak jarang mereka tidur berdua disana.

"Aku mau melukis bunga daffodil ini sajalah!" putus Alois sambil memasang kaki tiga lukisnya di depan seonggok semak daffodil.

"Ih! Memilih gambar yang mudah! Dasar!" protes Lizzie.

"Memangnya kau mau melukis apa?" Alois bertanya balik sambil mencibir.

"Aku mau melukis danaunya saja! Kalau kau melukis apa, Ciel?" tanya Lizzie sambil melirik Ciel yang malah sudah mulai membuat sketsa. Saat sketsa itu utuh, Lizzie _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Ha? Masa kau mau melukis batu kerikil? Sebelumnya kau melukis tumbuhan _venus_ yang kau bilang bunga mawar, kan?"

Ciel yang dikomentari begitu langsung menutupi kanvasnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya memerah. Dia memang benci melukis. "Bi-biar sajalah! Kan suka-suka aku!"

Ciel menatap hasil karyanya dengan tampang serius. Oke, dia memang hanya melukis tumpukan kerikil yang sebenarnya bisa saja kelihatan bagus kalau digambar dengan benar. Tapi…kenapa jadinya malah seperti telur puyuh yang mau disate? Antara bulatan kerikil yang satu dengan lainnya jaraknya jauh-jauh sekali.

"Hyah! Itu sih kanvas motif polkadot!" komentar Alois tiba-tiba. Membuat dahi Ciel langsung berkedut emosi.

"Memangnya lukisanmu lebih baik, apa?" Ciel mencoba melongok kanvas Alois yang…

"Huwahahaha! Itu kau sebut daffodil? Itu sih renda-renda dibaju nenekku!" seru Ciel dengan geli. Tawanya makin kencang saat Alois menggelitiki perutnya. Lizzie hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah keduanya.

"Sudah, ah! Eh, tadi Sebastian kemana, ya?" Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Sebastian. Benar juga! Saking seriusnya melukis, Ciel lupa memerhatikan Sebastian. Bodohnya! Kemana dia sekarang? Kedua temannya ikut memutar pandangan.

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati Sebastian sedang menggores-goreskan kuas di batang pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Sebastian. Dia melukis mereka bertiga! Mereka bertiga yang sedang melukis.

"Waah!" Lizzie dibuat berdecak kagum pada hasil karya Sebastian. Walaupun kasar dan masih berantakan tapi… "Lukisannya jauh lebih bagus dari kalian!"

"Cihel! Cihel! Denghar! Ini khau!" tunjuk Sebastian pada sosok kecil di ujung kanan gambar itu. "Ini Lhis. Dhan ini Aloy."

Ciel menatap gambar itu dengan serius. Lukisan itu masih berantakan dan agak abstrak, tapi bagus. Seolah dia benar-benar melihatnya dan teman-temannya sedang melukis. Ciel tak begitu mengerti tentang seni, tapi dia merasa lukisan Sebastian memiliki arti dan berharga. Apalagi Sebastian melakukannya diatas kulit kayu yang kasar.

"Ya, Tuhan Sebastian! Ternyata kau berbakat melukis!" puji Ciel tulus. Sebastian hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Lhu-kis?" gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong yang bingung.

**XXX**

"Sebastian, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Ciel menuntun Sebastian berjalan ke garasi. Sesampainya di garasi, Sebastian menatap ruang kosong itu dengan bingung. Ciel tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang tampak kebingungan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian untuk berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kemarin aku dan ayah mengosongkan tempat ini dan memindahkan semua barang-barang ke gudang. Sekarang tempat ini kosong. Kau bisa melukis di dindingnya sepuasmu, Sebastian!"

"Lhu-kis?"

"Iya! Lukis! Kalau disini, tak akan ada yang melarangmu! Ini galeri milikmu!" semenjak tahu bahwa Sebastian bisa melukis, Ciel dan kedua orangtuanya langsung membelikan pemuda itu alat lukis dan kanvas. Karena Ciel begitu membenci lukis dan gambar, dia tak pernah mengajak Sebastian melakukannya sehingga bakat Sebastian yang satu itu tak langsung ketahuan.

Hanya saja Sebastian tak suka melukis di atas kertas. Dia lebih suka mengotori dinding dengan cat alias membuat mural. Tentu saja bapak beranak Phantomhive yang lebih suka melihat dinding polos merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya mereka putuskan membereskan garasi untuk dijadikan galeri Sebastian.

"Kau bisa membuat mural sepuas-puasnya disini, Sebastian!" Ciel mengambil kuas besar dan seember cat di pojok ruangan dan mengulurkannya pada Sebastian. Dengan ragu Sebastian mengambil kuas, mencelupkannya pada cat, dan mulai membuat satu goresan di dinding. Mengetahui bahwa Ciel tak melarangnya seperti biasa, Sebastian membuat goresan kedua. Lalu ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya dengan girang.

Ciel tersenyum menatapnya.

**XXX**

**4 tahun kemudian**

Ciel berlari cepat-cepat tanpa memerdulikan dasinya yang terbang ke belakang. Pemuda 16 tahun itu berbelok tajam hingga nyaris tergelincir di Point 9 Avenue. Dia nyaris terlambat. Karena itu dia harus sampai secepatnya.

Ciel menunduk sambil memegangi lutut sesampainya di depan tempat tujuan. Museum London yang baru di renovasi dan akan diresmikan kembali hari ini. Ya, dia memang mau menghadiri acara peresmian museum tersebut. Ternyata banyak juga yang datang untuk melihat selain dia. Dia berdiri tegak kembali, mengusap peluh yang mampir akibat kegiatannya barusan, dan merapikan seragam sekolah SMU-nya.

Seorang pria berambut putih yang dikenal sebagai Walikota Morgan Storm menaiki tangga teras museum sambil melambai kepada para warganya. Dia tersenyum ramah dengan kharisma yang luar biasa. Dia berdiri di sebuah podium yang ada di depan _lobby_ untuk mengucapkan kata sambutan.

"Selamat datang para wargaku sekalian yang cinta akan sejarah dan ilmu pengetahuan!"

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Selagi Ciel serius mendengarkan pidato pak walikota, ponselnya berbunyi. Mum.

"Ya, halo Mum!" jawab Ciel sambil menyingkir ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Kau dimana? Sebastian mencarimu," jawab Rachel.

"Iya. Aku telat, Mum!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah! Kami akan menunggumu, Sayang! _Bye-bye_!" Ciel menjawab salam ibunya sebelum memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan mendapati pak walikota sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya dan bersiap menggunting pita peresmian.

Tepuk tangan membahana saat pita peresmian itu putus. Balon berwarna merah, putih, dan biru beterbangan di langit sore London. Indah. Namun Ciel tak ingin membuang waktu. Dia lekas mengikuti jejak warga lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam museum.

Mata birunya melanglang buana ke seluruh penjuru museum. Kelihatannya dia satu-satunya anak sekolahan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia harus membereskan semua tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Sendirian.

"Ciel!" Ciel menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara akrab dari…ibunya. "Disini!"

Ciel menghampiri wanita cantik yang mewariskan rupanya yang menawan pada dirinya. "Kenapa telat?"

"Maaf! Aku tadi ada urusan OSIS yang tak bisa kutinggal!" jawabnya. "Dimana?"

"Itu! Semua orang sedang menuju kesana," Rachel menunjuk ke lorong dimana semua orang masuk kesana. "Dad dan Sebastian sudah ada disana."

Ciel mengangguk sebelum berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya menuju ke sebuah aula besar. Aula itu berisi maket-maket kecil tentang kehidupan suku-suku di dunia mulai dari suku Aztec, Mesir Kuno, sampai suku Asmat di Irian Jaya, Indonesia. Ada juga tentang peradaban lama seperti kaum _highlander_ di Inggris. Dinding-dinding di sepanjang aula itu ditutupi oleh kain tirai berwarna krem.

"Cihel!" Ciel menoleh kesuara yang sudah akrab ditelinganya tersebut. Sebastian malambai padanya sebelum melompat-lompat kegirangan menghampiri pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut. Ciel menyambut pemuda bermata ruby itu dengan senyum.

Sebelum mereka sempat ngobrol lebih jauh, suara Walikota Storm berhasil menghimpun keriuhan di ruangan itu. Menjadikan hiruk pikuk disana lenyap seketika.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam, wargaku sekalian. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ada sebuah ruangan yang ditambah pada museum tercinta kita ini. Ruangan dimana kita semua berada saat ini. Ini adalah ruangan dimana anak-anak kita belajar tentang sejarah, kehidupan masa lalu, dan mengamati kebiasaan suku-suku yang beberapa diantaranya pernah mencapai puncak peradaban dunia. Semoga semua ini dapat berguna dan diambil manfaatnya untuk kehidupan kita di masa datang."

"Hal yang bisa kita pelajari dari suku-suku ini adalah kerja sama antar warga, pencarian hakiki akan ilmu pengetahuan, dan kerja keras hingga mereka menjadi maju. Hal yang patut kita teladani, bukan? Dan karena ruangan ini ditujukan bagi anak-anak, kami membuat dekor istimewa khusus disini. Silahkan dibuka tirainya!"

Walikota Storm mengangkat satu tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar saat satu persatu tirai yang menutup dinding di sekeliling ruangan itu dijatuhkan. Semua orang dibuat berdecak kagum atas apa yang ada dibaliknya. Mural! Mural yang berisi lukisan suku-suku pedalaman dengan warna-warna yang artistik. Dan ya, kalian benar. Yang membuatnya adalah Sebastian.

Semuanya bermula saat keluarga Phantomhive mengadakan _garage sale_ setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan gambarnya setengah tahun semenjak garasi itu menjadi galerinya. Mereka sengaja membuka garasi agar dilihat orang dan…semua orang yang datang memuji mural buatan Sebastian. Beberapa tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa itu buatan tangan Sebastian yang yeah, idiot.

Setelah itu Ciel sering mendaftarkan Sebastian untuk mengikuti lomba mural. Tentu saja dia tak selalu menang. Banyak pelajaran dan teknik baru yang bisa Ciel pelajari dari lawan Sebastian. Dia akan mencatatnya dan memberi masukan pada Sebastian hingga semakin lama goresannya makin sempurna.

Setelah sering menjadi pemenang diberbagai ajang perlombaan, mulai banyak orang yang tertarik membayar Sebastian untuk membuat mural. Mulai dari sekolahan, gereja, sampai studio foto dan syuting. Dari itu semua, Sebastian bisa membeli galerinya sendiri.

Dan ini proyek Sebastian yang paling besar. Yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setahun untuk membuatnya. Mural di dinding museum. Dan hasilnya tak mengecewakan. Mural buatan Sebastian…menakjubkan!

Tirai terakhir di belakang walikota belum terbuka. Semua orang hanya bisa menduga-duga suku apalagi yang akan ditampilkan disana. Ciel pun nyaris menahan napas saat menunggu. Saat tirai turun, Ciel membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Se-Sebastian?" dia menoleh bolak-balik pada Sebastian dan gambar yang kini terpampang di hadapan semua orang. Mural itu bukan menceritakan tentang suku manapun. Hanya ada gambar dua anak yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku dongeng berdua dimana danau berkilau dan sunset menjadi latar belakang mereka.

"Cihel dan akhu!" kata Sebastian. Ciel menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Rasa haru menyeruak didadanya. Sebastian…menggambar kenangan mereka! Kenangan mereka sewaktu kecil.

"Indah sekali, Sebastian!" puji Rachel dan Vincent yang ikut terharu menyaksikan gambar itu.

"Hehe! Khalian sukha?" tanya Sebastian sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"Iya, kami sangat menyukainya. Iya, kan Ciel?" jawab Rachel sambil bertanya pada Ciel. Ciel mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ekor matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebastian menatapnya dengan heran.

"Cihel sedih kana akhu?" tanyanya. Ciel langsung menggeleng. Dia menghapus air yang nyaris menggelantung di ekor matanya dengan punggung tangan dan menghadap ke arah Sebastian. Mereka bertatapan lama sebelum Ciel memeluk pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Ini indah sekali!" ujar Ciel. Hal itu cukup membuat Sebastian terkejut. Tapi dia balas memeluk Ciel dengan pelukan yang lebih kencang.

"Tehima kasih khembali!" jawabnya girang.

"Baiklah! Mari kita panggilkan muralis kita! Mr. Sebastian Michaelis!" seru sang walikota sambil menunjuk ke arah Sebastian. Semua orang menoleh padanya dan bertepuk tangan. Sebastian tahu gelagat ini. Setidaknya itu yang selama ini dia pelajari dari pengalaman. Bahwa ini artinya dia harus segera naik ke podium.

"Ayo, Cihel!" Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dan hendak menyeretnya berjalan bersamanya.

"Eh? Kau saja! Aku tidak…"

"Ikut saja sana!" Vincent menepuk punggung Ciel dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayo, Cihel!" Sebastian menarik pemuda itu lagi dan akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan ke atas podium. Ciel merasa sangat canggung saat semua mata terarah padanya. Apalagi saat beberapa orang sadar bahwa dia dan Sebastianlah tokoh dalam mural paling indah disana.

"Oh! Siapa ini Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Walikota Storm saat mereka berdua sampai di podium. Sebastian langsung merangkul Ciel. _Well,_ walau selama ini Ciel-lah yang telah berjasa besar pada karir Sebastian, dia bukan orang yang suka sorotan. Orangtua Phantomhive-lah yang dikenal sebagai orang yang berjasa besar untuk menemukan bakat terpendam penderita _Phenylketonuria_ yang terlanjur idiot seperti Sebastian. Itupun atas permintaan Ciel. Ciel lebih senang jadi orang di belakang layar. Itu jauh lebih nyaman untuknya.

"Dhia adhikku!" jawabnya mantap. Setelah itu Sebastian memberikan sepatah dua patah kata terima kasih untuk beberapa orang dan tak lupa…

"Tehima kasih untuk Cihel! Adhikku tesahyang!" katanya. "Kahena sehama ini sehalu mendhukungku. Dhia adalah ohang yang phaling behaga untukku!"

Tepukan tangan membahana di seluruh ruangan itu saat kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpelukan lagi di atas podium. Kali ini Ciel tak lagi bisa menahan rasa harunya. Dia tak lagi menahan tangisnya yang hanya berupa rembesan segaris air. Dia biarkan semuanya lepas.

Kedua orangtuanya pun merasa haru yang sama. Rachel menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Vincent sambil menyeka matanya dengan sapu tangan. Para pengunjung wanita menangis karena ikut terharu dengan drama persaudaraan yang tengah terjadi di depan mata mereka. Para pria menunduk.

Entah berapa banyak orang yang berpikiran untuk pulang, meminta maaf, dan memeluk kakak atau adik mereka yang tengah ada di rumah. Ah, ternyata persaudaraan itu memang hal yang indah namun sering terlupa. Terkadang ego masing-masinglah yang bicara dan menggantikan hati. Rasio menguasai manusia yang berhati lemah. Yang hanya bisa berburuk sangka dan tak bisa melihat hati yang bersih. Hari ini, apa yang mereka lihat sudah cukup membuka hati mereka akan arti sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga adalah sekumpulan orang yang saling mendukung. Tak hanya hubungan ayah, ibu, anak, atau saudara kandung, melainkan semua orang. Kita semua sekeluarga jika kau menyadarinya. Anak yang membantu temannya mencari pensil, anak perempuan yang menolong orang tua menyeberang, seorang pria yang menjadi sukarelawan bencana alam, bukankah itu semua menandakan bahwa kita semua terikat dalam satu keluarga yang jauh lebih besar artinya?

Setelah turun dari podium, Ciel dan Sebastian menghampiri orangtua mereka kembali dan alangkah terkejutnya Ciel melihat siapa yang berdiri di dekat sana. Lizzie. _Well_, dengan Alois.

Masuk SMU, Ciel berpisah dengan mereka berdua karena mereka pindah ke Stockholm. Dan setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu dan nyaris tak pernah berkomunikasi, tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua ada disini. Lengkaplah sudah alasan Ciel untuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun dia tahan lantaran ada Lizzie dihadapannya saat ini. Ya, jujur saja. Ciel masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Cinta pertamakah? Entahlah.

Lizzie sudah tak lagi mengikat dua rambutnya. Dia menggerainya. Membuatnya tambah dewasa dan elegan saja. Penampilannya pun jauh lebih tenang dan lembut. Mata hijaunya meneduh saat melihat Ciel.

"Hai! Kau ada disini?" sapa Ciel saat mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan.

"Hai. Iya. Aku dan Alois sedang mengurus kepindahan kami di semester baru nanti," balas Lizzie.

"Apa? Jadi kalian…"

"Iya, Ciel! Kami bakalan sekolah disini lagi. Asyik ya kalian! Hihihi!" goda Alois. Ciel berdecih dengan wajah memerah. Kedua orangtuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Sementara Lizzie tertunduk malu.

"Hoaaaa!" Ciel memekik saat sebuah tangan memegang kepalanya dan…menempelkannya di kepala Lizzie yang bernasib sama sehingga pipi kiri Ciel menempel di pipi kanan Lizzie.

"Cihel dan Lhisi!" pekik Sebastian yang jadi pelaku pembuat pose konyol tersebut. Wajah kedua muda mudi itu benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang. Apalagi saat ketiga orang lainnya tertawa. Khusus untuk Alois, terbahak-bahak.

Ciel menarik kepalanya untuk melepaskan diri dari kejadian memalukan tersebut. Dan…

"Sebastiaaaaan! Awas kau, ya!"

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks To**

**Arleena lauren**:Ye...salah sendiri baca ampe terbengong2! Sy tau kamu ngomong apaan saat itu "Sebastianku~~oh~~Sebastianku!" iya, kan? Hehe, but thanks ya dah mau review^^

**Meadoresgayguys**:Hehe...makasih banyak ya atas review-nya. Meskipun sebel sama Ciel, Me-san tetap mendoakan yang terbaik buat mereka. Makasih^^

**Yunoki Trancy**:Ho...keduluan sy ya? Maaf,ya! Nggak bilang2,sih he^^ Makasih banyak atas review-nya Yunoki

**Reyn-kun Walker**:Haha...sy hanya nyoba2 chara yg lain dr biasanya aja. Soalnya pengetahuan ttg PKU & tokoh inspirasi fic ini sy temukan dlm 1 hari. Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya,Reyn^^

**toganeshiro-chan**:Tau nggak? Sy jg gak bisa bayangin Sebas. Sy bayanginnya orla yg jd tokoh nyatanya Sebas*ketauan!*haha. Arigatou untuk review-nya ya toganeshiro-chan^^

**Nesia Yufa**:Ini chap lanjutannya, Yufa^^ Thank you buat reviewnya,ya

**chibi-Rhoyukina**:Iya sy lanjutkan. Makasih banyak dah review & fave Yukina^^

**Akai**:Iya sy update. Thanks ya dah baca & review fic ini, Akai-san^^

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua, keluarga saya di FFn *bagi yg mau sy sebut begitu aja deh. Ntar disangka neko ke-GR-an,My Ow!*


End file.
